


This Is How It Ends

by tilhi



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilhi/pseuds/tilhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the police came for him, he was in Oliver's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to 1x13.

When the police came for him, he was in Oliver's arms.

Under the covers, naked, Oliver's nose buried in his neck and Oliver's hand around his waist, Connor felt – not safe, exactly, but... settled. Relaxed, like his shoulders had come down from his ears for the first time in months. Like the nagging feeling in the back of his head that something terrible was about to happen had finally shut up, if only just for a minute.

~*~ 

He had stayed on the couch. _Just in case he needs_ _something_ , Connor had told himself. Absolutely not because he wanted to be as close as possible when Oliver woke up, _sober_. Nope.

He woke up to the sound of running water from the bathroom. Oliver was in the shower.

The night before had been surprisingly easy. Everyone except Connor had had a few drinks too many, but it had been okay. Oliver seemed to like everyone, and to his surprise Connor realised that he did, too. It seemed that Oliver had been right: these people _were_ his friends, actually.

The fact that when they got home Oliver had said... that thing he said, made Connor feel giddy and terrified at the same time. _I love you,_ Connor forced himself to think. _He said I love you_. _If you can't even think those words, how do you think you'll be able to say them?_

Because he did. Love Oliver, that is. And he should tell him. He _would_ tell him. If Oliver still wanted him, if he wanted to be his boyfriend like he'd claimed (ok, slurred) last night.

That was a big if, of course. He might not remember. He might regret it. He might have changed his mind.

He might not trust Connor after all.

The shower had turned off and a minute later Oliver came into the room. He was wearing sweats and his hair was sticking in every direction. God, he looked good. Connor had to fight the urge to go to him, bury his hands in Oliver's hair and kiss him right there in the kitchen.

“Morning,” he said instead.

“Morning.” Oliver went to the coffee maker and started to fill the pot with water.

“How's the hangover?”

“Not too bad.” Oliver didn't look at him, so Connor stood up and moved closer.

“I stayed over,” he said, leaning on the counter. “I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to be close. You know, in case you needed something.”

“Well, I'm fine.” Oliver replied. He still wouldn't look at Connor.

“Oliver.”

“What?” Oliver asked absently. Connor could see his lips move silently as he counted the spoons while he loaded the grounds in the filter.

“Will you look at me? Can we talk about last night?”

Oliver set down the coffee. He didn't turn. _He's uncomfortable,_ Connor realised. Was he actually embarrassed?

“Yeah, sorry about last night,” Oliver said, glancing at Connor. “I didn't mean to jump you like that.”

“Don't be sorry.” Connor smiled. “I liked it. I was just... trying to do the right thing. I didn't want you to regret it in the morning.”

Oliver shrugged. “I appreciate it, I do. It just made me a little worried. I thought I might have freaked you out with the boyfriend talk and... stuff. I know you're not exactly into that kind of thing.”

“Not into that? Come on, you must know by now. I haven't exactly been subtle, have I?” Connor moved next to Oliver and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

“I want you in my life. Any way I can have you.” Oliver looked up at that. Conner pushed on. “And... I really do want to be your boyfriend again. If you want.”

Oliver swallowed. “Are you sure?” He turned towards Connor and put his hand on his chest. “It has to be for real this time. Just us.”

Connor put his hands on Oliver's waist and pulled him close. “Just us. I promise. You can trust me, Oliver. I'll never... do anything like that again.” _I'll never hurt you_ , he wanted to say. But that wasn't something he could promise.

Oliver was smiling now. _This would be the time to tell him,_ Connor thought. But the words got caught in his throat and he really couldn't wait any longer, so he kissed Oliver. It was careful and sweet and soft, and he let out a little sigh of relief when Oliver kissed him back.

It was Oliver who deepened the kiss and pressed Connor against the counter. “You know,” he whispered in between kisses, “I'm sober now.”

~*~

Connor woke up to someone banging the door.

“This is the police! Open up!”

Oliver stirred next to him. “Connor? What's that?”

Connor got up and started pulling on his pants. “Get up, Oliver. Put some clothes on. The police is at the door.”

He looked at the clock. 3:14 am. At this hour it wasn't just for questioning. _This was it_ , Connor realized. This is how it ends.

“What? Are they here for me? Did I mess something up?” Oliver looked terrified. He'd been breaking the law quite a bit lately, too. But this was not about him, Connor knew that.

“No, Oliver, I think they're here for me.”

“You? But--”

“I'm so sorry, Oliver. I'm so sorry I put you through this.” Connor crossed the room to where Oliver pulled a t-shirt over his head. He took Oliver's head between his hands. He knew he shouldn't, not now when everything was going to hell and his life was over, but he had to. He had to--

“I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.” Oliver stared at him, eyes wide.

“Connor, what--” The banging continued.

“We'd better open the door.”

 

 

 


End file.
